The Cage
by Evangeline Lajeunesse
Summary: Lucifer protecting Sam from Michael in the Cage, also Castiel coming and getting him out. Samifer near the middle, Sassy near the end. Implications that Michael wants to attack Sam sexually, nothing actually happens though. Strong Language. No sexual content.


"Hello, pretty pet." Michael's voice was low as he reached towards Sam. Sam flinched backward from him, pressing as far as he could into the corner of the cage.

"Leave him be, brother." Lucifer's voice echoed across the cage, Sam attempted to make himself as small as possible as Michael continued to stalk towards him, Michael's laughter echoed across the cage, just as Lucifer's voice had.

"You are not the boss of me brother, and if I want to play with the pretty little boy, then I will. Come now, Sam. I think you're being a bit melodramatic, stop running from me." Michael's voice was quiet and menacing as he moved to Sam's side. His hand stroked across Sam's bicep, trailing down his chest.

"Stop Michael!" Lucifer's hand suddenly was grasping Michael's wrist. His grip tightening until Michael ripped away from him, holding his wrist to his chest as if it were broken. Lucifer's eyes were dark as he glared at Michael. "I told you not to touch him, to leave him be. You'd be wise to listen." Michael's eyes narrowed his glare turning from Lucifer to Sam.

"He has to sleep some time Sammy. And as soon as your dear Luci isn't watching you, I'm going to get you, and if you aren't careful, you just might like it." Michael stalked away, leaving Sam and Lucifer in Sam's corner of the cage. Sam was shaking as Lucifer reached a hand towards him, Sam flinched back, his frightened hazel eyes meeting Lucifer's own blue. Lucifer put up both of his hands in a gesture of peace.

"It's alright Sam, I'm not going to hurt you." Lucifer's voice was soothing and musical, holding a resonance that his vessel hadn't been able to contain on Earth. Sam nodded and took in a shuddering breath as he reached a hand out to Lucifer, Lucifer acted immediately, pulling Sam to him and wrapping him in his arms, gently holding him and rocking back and forth, "Shh, Sam. Michael's not going to hurt you, nothing is going to hurt you. I promise you. I won't let it." Lucifer gently held him until Sam drifted into a state of unconsciousness that was the closest he could get in the cage. Lucifer gently stroked Sam's hair away from his face, "It's alright Sam. I'm going to make it alright." He sat in front of Sam, his eyes open and his stance alert, making sure Michael didn't bother Sam's sleep.

Later, after Sam had woken up he saw Lucifer guarding him and approached the fallen angel slowly, gently laying a hand on his shoulder, Lucifer turned around and faced him. Eyes tired and soft, he smiled at Sam and placed his hand over Sam's on his shoulder. "Why?" Sam said quietly, sitting down next to Lucifer. "Why what Samuel?" Lucifer sounded genuinely confused, and Sam shook his head at the fallen angel's quirked eyebrow. "Why are you saving me? Protecting me? I'm the reason we're all here. You should be just as angry as Michael is, maybe more, I'm surprised you don't think that I deserve this." Lucifer, next to him growled quietly as he turned to face Sam.

"Michael's not mad at you, he's a dick. And he isn't angry at you anyway, this, thing that he's trying to do to you…It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. I'm protecting you because it's my duty, you're my vessel, and it's my job to keep you safe, happy, to do anything that I can to keep you safe. I care about you, Sam. I care for you. I've been inside you after all, And Michael wants to, pardon the language, fuck you, so he can fuck me. In the figurative sense of course." Sam had started to shake again and Lucifer smoothed a hand along Sam's spine. Sam let out a shaky sigh, his head tilting upward so his eyes could meet Lucifer's. "You need sleep." Sam stated quietly, Lucifer snorted, "Angel's hardly have need of such trivial matters", but his argument was cut short by his yawn.

"Lucifer. Sleep." Sam's tone was final, his hands pushing Lucifer down. Lucifer rolled his eyes, but allowed Sam to push him down to rest on the ground. "I'm not leaving you alone with Michael." Sam shook his head, pushing Lucifer's hand away from his arm. "I'll be fine. I'll guard you." Lucifer snorted, "Please, I don't need a guard from Michael, he can't even touch me." Sam frowned, "So I can't help you." His voice was quiet and helpless. Lucifer sighed, his face contorting into an expression of guilt. He didn't want Sam to feel useless, but he couldn't very well sleep and let Sam go up against an archangel unarmed, much less a sadistic ass like Michael. He had told Sam he was going to protect him, and that was what he was going to do.

"Here. Come here." Lucifer opened up his arms to Sam and Sam walked towards them, He pulled Sam to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Sam felt Lucifer sigh against his neck and he heard a rustling sound as Lucifer's wings wrapped around him. He saw the inky black feathers edged and veined with gold. Sam gasped at their beauty and magnificence. Lucifer heard him and craned his head to look at Sam's face, "Do you- Do you like them?" Lucifer's voice sounded timid, nervous, Sam hadn't expected that. "They're beautiful." Sam's voice was breathless, and Lucifer smiled against the back of Sam's neck. "I'm glad that you like them" Lucifer's voice trailed off into other words, words that Sam didn't understand, Sam turned to Lucifer, "What were you saying?" Lucifer smirked, "It's Enochian, the language of the angels. I could teach you, if you'd like to learn." Sam nodded, "I'd like that." Lucifer smiled and as Sam drifted off again he heard Lucifer mumbling words in Enochian, _"Sleep, my dear, by my grace I will keep you safe, keep us safe. My Sam" _the language he chose was inherently possessive, and Lucifer couldn't translate some of the words that he traded with Sam, words that only existed in Enochian, and that had no translation to Sam's native English tongue, perhaps some of the others that Sam spoke could have something close, French, Italian, Spanish, Greek, Russian. None of them had the words that Lucifer wanted.

Sam woke later, only to find Lucifer gone, he panicked, scrambling around, until he noticed a large bubble of gold encasing him, he saw a note on the ground, 'Sam, I'll be back momentarily, I have left you encased in wards weaved of my grace, Michael will not be able to touch you here, I have left you a gift.' The note was obviously from Lucifer, although he hadn't signed it. Sam saw an angel blade holding the note to the ground in Sam's corner of the cage. Sam smiled and picked the blade out of the ground, running his fingertips over the flat sides of the angel blade. Holding it in his hand, his eyes began to tear up, thinking of all the trouble Lucifer had gone to for him.

Suddenly Sam heard Lucifer on the other side of the shield, "Sam, Let me in." Sam's brow furrowed. "It's your grace, they're your wards, let yourself in." he heard Lucifer sigh, "That's not how they work Sam. You have to let me in, you have to break them, it's an extra protective measure." Sam walked towards the wards placed so lovingly in the ground by Lucifer, they were etched in his blood. The angel had drawn blood for him, his blood. Sam moved closer to the wards and swiped his hand through one in order to break them. As the shield went down and the gold current of Lucifer's grace dissipated Sam looked up to see Michael standing there. His eyes narrowed at Sam's frightened face, "You are a fool, Sam Winchester. And now," he paused to grab a handful of Sam's hair, "Now, you are mine." His voice was low and predatory as he tossed Sam to the ground, with little regard for his safety, in fact Sam was pretty sure the impact had broken his wrist. "Lucifer!" he called out desperately, Michael laughed, "Your prayers won't work, Sammy. Not in here. No one's here to save you." Michael stepped closer to Sam as he carefully avoided the wards that were still whole. It was a possibility that they would alert Lucifer to his presence, and he didn't want to be interrupted before he was done with his new toy.

Sam noticed his aversion and moved towards one of Lucifer's unbroken wards, as Michael grabbed the angel blade from Sam's hand, wrenching his already broken wrist to the side. Sam screamed but pulled Michael over the ward as he attempted to breathe through his pain. When Michael's foot hit the ward they both heard the flapping of wings, "Shit." Michael swore quietly as Lucifer's wings suddenly filled Sam's vision, Lucifer was in a defensive crouch over Sam, one hand behind him, which Sam immediately took. Michael's wings drew up in challenge. But Lucifer's wings were larger, stronger, a left over reminder of how he was once their father's favorite. Although they were now a dark, inky black the golden veins and edges remained as a reminder of before he fell. Michael's pure white wings lowered and he tucked them away. Michael glowered at the two of them and flew away, as Lucifer turned to Sam and gently held his face.

"You're hurt." His assessment was quiet, and his voice sounded broken, useless. "My grace wasn't able to protect you. Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry." Sam shook his head, "My fault. I thought it was you, he told me to break the wards, said it was the only way. I'm such an idiot." Lucifer gently held his hand to Sam's face and smiled down at the hunter while his thumb traced circles on Sam's cheekbone.

"I told you, he's an asshole. I'm just waiting for Gabriel to get off his lazy ass and come to rescue you." Sam jerked away his head snapping to Lucifer "You killed Gabriel." Lucifer rolled his eyes, "I temporarily incapacitated him, no one has ever actually succeeded in killing the trickster. Besides, I would know if he was actually dead." Sam's eyes grew wide, "really?" Lucifer smiled fondly down at him. "Really", his voice was gentle but his eyes flashed with anger before settling back to the peaceful calm that Sam was used to. "Get out." His voice was dark, dangerous, as he spoke to the person on the other side of Sam. He heard the person scoff, and heard wings being brought out. Thinking it was Michael he burrowed further into Lucifer. Making his large form as small as he possibly could in an attempt to avoid further injury.

"Sam?" The voice was soft, gentle and Sam recognized it. Castiel. He pulled himself to his feet, attempting to look around Lucifer to see Castiel. "Cas." Sam's voice was more confident, he knew this wasn't another trick. Sam placed a hand on one of Lucifer's wings, feeling it push immediately back into his touch. "It's alright. Cas won't hurt me." Lucifer growled at Castiel, how dare he come to claim Lucifer's vessel, his Sam. Castiel would rot in the cage himself before Lucifer would give over Sam to this traitor. But Lucifer tucked away his wings for Sam. Because SAM asked him to. Not for Castiel, and certainly not because it's what he wanted to do. "Castiel" Sam's voice broke as he rushed towards the other angel, Cas smiled at him, holding out his arms, as Sam ran into them Lucifer felt a pang of jealousy. He growled at Castiel, who simply held the human tighter and growled back, smirking as he did so. "I've come to take you back, Sam. No more running, no more torture, no more lies. I'm here to save you, Samuel Winchester." Castiel smiled into Sam's shoulder as the hunter's tears fell on his trench coat.

Cas pulled back slightly, stroking his hand over Sam's cheek, "I love you, Sam Winchester." Sam smiled, tears still falling as Cas held him tight once again. "I love you too Cas." Castiel smiled, "I know." Cas gently laid his forehead on Sam's, a gentle kiss allowing his grace to flow through Sam, healing the hunter painlessly, allowing his grace to mingle with Sam's soul. "You ready?" Cas asked quietly, as he took hold of Sam's hips ascension to the surface slowly beginning, Sam nodded, "As I'll ever be, Angel." Cas smiled as he pulled Sam from the cage. Just as they were about to leave the cage Cas heard a snarled, "No!" from the ground and found himself face to face with Lucifer. "You are not taking him!" Lucifer's voice was loud and strained, Castiel gripped Sam tighter. "I most certainly am, Lucifer! I will take Sam back to the surface, back to his brother, back to his life. It does not involve or concern you." Lucifer's eyes narrowed, "He's mine, Castiel." Cas shook his head, "He will never be yours, you have laid no claim to this human, you cannot dictate his actions nor mine." Lucifer's wing's flared in a challenge, Castiel narrowed his eyes and manifested all six of his wings, They could shred the grace of angels with one attempt. Cas narrowed his eyes at Lucifer, daring him to make another move. The Morningstar could only manifest one set of his wings, one of the limitations of the cage, and he was not certain that they alone could defeat Father's favored Seraph.

"Cas, please, just take me home." Sam whimpered into Cas' shoulder, Lucifer sighed and lowered his wings at Sam's voice. He sighed, "Take him home Castiel. Just…get out of my sight." Castiel growled at this curt dismissal. He flared his wings once again, threatening, "You are of luck that my human needs to return, or I would shred you, and end his problems forever." Lucifer glared at Cas but said nothing as Castiel left the cage with Sam in tow.


End file.
